


Too Much?

by sxlmate



Series: HyeRim Escapades [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hyerim, hyejoo literally annoying yerim for the whole fic, this is just for fun i swear, this is just hyejoo's obsession with baby yerim, yerim tries her best not to bust hyejoo's kneecaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: Hyejoo absolutely loves showing her love for her girlfriend, Yerim. But isn't this.. a little too much?a HyeRim Escapades bonus one-shot!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: HyeRim Escapades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989757
Kudos: 55





	Too Much?

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda messy,, but it's something??
> 
> inspiration from following tweets:
> 
> https://twitter.com/HYERIM_ARCHIVE/status/1305289037285072897?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/AllforHye_/status/1324300340380934145?s=20
> 
> https://twitter.com/offbeat1113/status/1321440014329245696?s=20
> 
> !! lowercaps intended, italics are flashbacks !!

"be careful, baby.  
it won’t be so easy.  
i’m just getting started."

rosy - loona's gowon & olivia hye

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

choi yerim a little fed up. oh, who is she kidding? yerim is completely annoyed. she's trying her best not to burst at this very moment.

you might be asking: why is she annoyed? well-

"yerim~?"

there! there is the voice of the reason for her annoyance. her longtime girlfriend, son hyejoo.

she shouldn't be annoyed at the girl. all hyejoo is doing is showing her love for her.

so, why? why is yerim annoyed again?

✭

**first incident**

_"do you like my shirt?"_

_hyejoo shows off her shirt, posing in multiple ways. yerim gives her a polite smile. she's seen this shirt before, but she can't believe the fact her girlfriend is actually keeping her word of wearing it every night._

_"why do you still have that.."_

_yerim pouts up, eyebrows furrowing cutely. she lays down and covers herself with the fluffy blanket. hyejoo's body slumps down, upset at yerim's reaction._

_"yah.." she softly calls out as she climbs onto the other side of the bed. "are you annoyed?"_

_hyejoo goes under the covers too. she plants her face on yerim's back, nuzzling the latter. hyejoo wraps her limbs around the older girl._

_"sunshine.." she presses their body closer, her voice a little muffled as she speaks. "can i at least get my goodnight kiss?"_

_yerim shifts a little bit, silently considering if she should give her girl a kiss or not. eventually, she decides she won't give the girl the satisfaction of having their lips locked._

_pouting more, hyejoo loosens her hold on yerim knowing the girl isn't going to budge._

_"i love you, sunshine." she tries once more, holding onto the smallest hope._

_yerim turns to face her since hyejoo's hold isn't tight anymore. "i love you too."_

_a peck is all hyejoo gets._

✭

**second incident**

_loafing around the living room, yerim is aimlessly scrolling on her phone. hyejoo's cooking as always. yerim sets her phone down._

_she looks around, eyeing her girlfriend's phone on the coffee table. yerim quickly checks if hyejoo is immersed in her cooking._

_"hehe.."_

_yerim quietly giggles to herself as she grabs hyejoo's phone. fortunately, she knows the passcode to it._

_they let each other know about their passcodes, so the other can do whatever they want with their phone if ever._

_"what the?"_

_she mutters when the phone screen lights up. yerim immediately sees her young self as hyejoo's wallpaper._

_groaning, she yells out for her girlfriend._

_"yah, son hyejoo!" yerim marches towards the kitchen._

_the said girl happily greets her when she sets foot near her. "yes, sunshine?"_

_hyejoo looks up and immediately drops her bright expression. yerim looks absolutely furious._

_she flinches at the burning gaze her girlfriend has. hyejoo looks everywhere except the other girl._

_yerim comes closer towards hyejoo. "explain this!" she shoves the phone to the girl's face._

_"w-what?" hyejoo blinks rapidly, surprised at the sudden bright light._

_she lightly shoves yerim's arm so she could actually see the problem. hyejoo sees her phone wallpaper, she turns to yerim._

_"oh, that's my wallpaper!" she says happily. hyejoo then tilts her head in confusion. "wh-what's wrong with it?"_

_yerim frowns heavily. "why is it me?"_

_"..because you're my girlfriend. can't i set my girl as my wallpaper?" hyejoo is still confused on what's the problem._

_"no, i meant- why is it my childhood photo!" she crosses her arms, pouting a lot._

_hyejoo starts. "i think-"_

_yerim furrows her eyebrows why the other stopped mid sentence until the smell of burning food invaded her nostrils._

_scrambling to salvage the food, hyejoo panics around the kitchen._

_"why'd you let it burn!!" yerim shouts as she quickly removes the pan off the stove._

_hyejoo shouts back. "i got distracted by you!!"_

_the couple look at each other. hyejoo had the most devastated look on her features._

_"take-out?"_

_"yeah.."_

✭

**third (and hopefully last) incident**

hearing the soft click of the door, yerim perks up immediately. clutching the two plushies she had.

"i'm home!~"

hyejoo calls out, a little too happy for yerim's liking. she has her suspicions.

"i'm in the living room!"

yerim reluctantly answers back, holding the wolf and bat closer to her. she pauses the game she was playing.

lo and behold, hyejoo emerges from the small doorway. yerim initially smiles at the sight of her girl.

but she immediately notices the girl's hoodie. yerim takes a deep breath and rolls her eyes.

hyejoo had her arms out, expecting a hug. "what?" she drops her arms down. "is there something wrong?"

yerim furrows her eyebrows. "what is that?" she asks then melts on the couch.

"this?" hyejoo holds up the plastic bag she had. "this is food.."

"no- i-" she points at hyejoo's clothing, embarrassed. "what is that design!"

she looks down at her hoodie. hyejoo stiffles a giggle when she sees it again. "it's you!" she holds out her hoodie, proudly showing it off.

"yeah- but why?" yerim asks another question, wanting to know why hyejoo's been doing this to her.

"well.. i like it." she replies as she sets the bag down. hyejoo takes a seat beside yerim. "it's very cool, don't you think?"

groaning, yerim massages her temples. "don't people look at you weird with that in public?"

hyejoo thinks for a moment. "no." she rests her head on her girlfriend's lap. "i don't look at anyone else but you, sunshine."

her body heating up, yerim turns away. "that's cheesy." she huffs.

"if it was cheesy, you wouldn't be flustered." hyejoo says with a teasing tone. "you love this."

yerim's had enough of her girlfriend. she remains mum much to the latter's disappointment. pressing the unpause button, yerim continues her little game.

hyejoo looks at her, a pout forming on her lips. her arms go to shake her girl's arms. "yerim.." she whines.

groaning, yerim scowls as she pays more attention to the screen displaying her game. she jerks her arms away from the younger.

frowning, hyejoo carefully gets off yerim. she tilts her head around as she looks at her girlfriend. "yerim~?"

she nears her face dangerously close to the older girl. the latter inches away from her the more she tries.

hyejoo unexpectedly fumbles with the controller she was holding resulting in a giant 'game over' to appear on the screen.

her jaw drops as she glares at the girl beside her. yerim makes a choking gesture close to hyejoo's neck. "i'm seriously going to kill you!"

mischievously grinning, hyejoo tests her chances by pressing her lips against yerim's.

yerim instinctively melts into the kiss as she closes her eyes. hyejoo thinks she's being all slick until a harsh bite on her lip is done. she pulls away quickly.

"ow!" she runs her finger over her bottom lip, hissing at the contact. "w-why'd you do that?" she frowns heavily, looking like kicked puppy. 

yerim flicks her forehead softly with a wide grin on her face. "stop being annoying then." she gets up and throws the controller to hyejoo. "there since it looked like you wanted to play."

hyejoo rubs her forehead as she watches yerim walk away from her. "what the.." she mutters as she takes her L.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

loafing around on the bed, hyejoo scrolls on her phone. occasionally laughing at some post that passes by. hearing a door softly click, she scrambles out of the bed. hyejoo sprints towards the front door.

she sees the back of her girlfriend. she goes to greet her a warm welcome. "welcome hom-"

yerim turns around and hyejoo is rendered speechless at the sight of her. "what?" she tilts her head. "do i look ugly or-"

waving her hands around, she stutters out words. "what?- n-no! it's.." hyejoo goes near her girlfriend, gripping her clothing. "you did not!"

"oh, yes i did." yerim scrunches her nose at hyejoo. "i think it's cute." she removes the hands gripping her then walks away.

hyejoo stands by the doorway, feeling defeated. she watches yerim in her hoodie with her childhood photos all over it.

"this isn't over, yerim." she says in a threatening tone.

yerim turns around, mortified. "what!?" she huffs out. "is this a competition now?"

"you made it into one." hyejoo walks past her, but not before doing a face at her girl.

and here yerim thought it'd be over if she did the exact same thing hyejoo has done to her. she didn't sign up for an unnecessary battle between them.

but since this is a competition, yerim isn't up for losing anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is the final final thing for HyeRim Escapades for real 
> 
> twt: sxlmate


End file.
